The Memory'(Saranghae Hyung Sequel)
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Setelah menyimpan rahasia selama bertahun-tahun dari Sungmin, perlahan-lahan semua rahasia mulai terkuak.. kedatangan seseorang dari masa lalu mereka entah menjadi sebuah berkah ataukah mala petakah. Akankah semua tetap sama seperti semula?/NO BASH/ NO PLAGIAT. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, KyuMin milik Tuhan ^^**

**Summury : Setelah menyimpan rahasia selama bertahun-tahun dari Sungmin, perlahan-lahan semua rahasia mulai terkuak.. kedatangan sesorang dari masa lalu mereka entah menjadi sebuah berkah ataukah mala petakah. Akankah semua tetap sama seperti semula?**

* * *

**THE MEMORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

Sungmin melihat dua orang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 dan 7 tahun, tengah main kejar-kejaran di sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Cungmin hyung.. tunggu aku."

"Hahaha.. Ayo kejar aku.."

"Ming hyun.. Aku capek. Belhenti belali hyung."

"Kau lambat."

" **Apa itu aku? Lalu, siapa anak itu?" **Batin Sungmin.

BRUUUKK

"Huweee.. Huweeeeeeee.. Eommaaaa.. "

Suara seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dan tangisan khas anak kecil langsung menyapa gendang telinga Sungmin. Ternyata itu adalah suara tangisan bocah yang paling kecil, dia terjatuh.

"Huuweeeee... Hiks.. Hiks"

"Omo.. Kyunie."

Anak yang bernama Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri bocah yang jatuh tadi. Dia menangis ambil memegangi lututnya. Sepertinya berdarah.

"**Aku dan.. Kyuhyun?"**

"Hiks.. Hiks..Hyung, cakiiittt.. Huweeeee.."

"Cup cup cup.. tenang yah. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks.. hiks.. ugh."

"Nah, ayo kita pulang dan obati luka mu. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Ughh.. gendong hyung." Pinta Kyu kecil manja.

"Kau benar-benar dongsaeng ku yang manja."

"Bialin. Aku kan macih kecil. Dan Cungmin hyung adalah milikku. Jadi, hyung halus menggendong ku."

"Arra.. Ayo naik ke punggung hyung."

Setelah Kyu berhasil naik ke punggung Sungmin kecil, mereka segera berjalan melewati dirinya yang hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"**Hyung? Apa maksudnya?"**

"Sungmin Hyung.. "

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi memanggil namanya. Tapi siapa?

"Min Hyung.. "

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan asal suara itu dan tampaklah sosok pemuda tampan yang sangat dikenalinya.

"**K-kyu?"**

"Hyung, saranghae.. Kau milikku hyung. Selamanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Kyu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"**Kyu.. Kyunie tunggu." **Sungmin mencoba memanggilnya lagi tapi sosok Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menghilang.

"KYU.. hahh..hahhh.. hahhh." Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Teriakannya cukup keras untuk membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Ming? Ada apa chagi?" Tanya Kyu khawatir dan mengusap keringat dingin di dahi cantik sang istri.

GREEPP

Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya itu. Mencoba mencari ketenangan lewat pelukan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kyu.. A-aku bermimpi.."

"Kau mimpi apa chagi? Apa mimpi mu sangat buruk sampai kau harus berteriak seperti itu?"

Kyu mendekap Sungmin erat dan mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin.

"A-aku bermimpi melihat dua orang anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman. Kedua anak itu adalah aku dan Kyunie saat masih kecil. Kyunie terjatuh dan aku menggendong mu. Dan Kyu memanggil ku.. Hyung. Dalam mimpi itu, Kyu adalah.. adik ku." Ucapnya lirih

DEG

Kyuhyun seakan tersengat listrik jutaan volt saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Ya Tuhan, apa ini artinya ingatan Sungmin akan kembali?

"Lupakan Ming. Lupakan semua yang kau lihat di mimpi itu. Jangan pernah mengingat atau mengungkitnya lagi." Ucapnya tegas

"M-mwo?"

"Itu hanya mimpi Ming. Aku suami mu, dan itu adalah kenyataannya."

"N-ne.." Jawab Sungmin.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah. Seakan ada luka dan ketakutan yang sangat besar terpancar dari obsidiannya.

"Tidurlah kembali chagi. Ini masih sangat larut."

"Hmm.."

Sungmin hanya berdeheman dan kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Mencoba mencari posisi nyaman saat tidur. Kyuhyun membelai dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Mencoba mengantarkan sang pujaan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"_Tidak. Sungmin tidak boleh mengingat apapun. Tidak boleh." _ Batin Kyu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini seperti biasanya, keluarga kecil Cho melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun bekerja di kantornya sedangkan Sungmin pergi menjemput Hyunmin di sekolahnya.

"EOMMA."

"Baby.. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Mmh.. " Angguknya. Mereka berbincang sambil melangkah menuju mobil Sungmin.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?"

"Ne.. hali ini ceoceng mengajalkan kami belgambal?"

"Jeongmal? Lalu apa yang baby gambar?"

"Aku menggambal Appa, Eomma, dan Hyunmin." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang telah penuh dengan coret-coretan tangannya.

"Wah.. anak eomma ternyata berbakat menggambar, eoh."

"Tentu caja.. Aku kan anak eomma cama appa."

"Ne.. kau memang anak eomma dan appa yang pintar." Puji Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Hyunmin lembut.

"Jja baby.. Hari ini kita belanja. Eomma akan memasakan makanan kesukaan kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hole.. kalau begitu aku akan membeli banyak cokelat dan es klim."

"Ne.."

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan singkat antara Eomma dan anaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju supermarket terdekat, Hyunmin berceloteh tentang kegiatannya selama di sekolah tadi. Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju supermarket hanya memakan waktu kira-kira 10 menit saja.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya tengah memilih bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak untuk nanti malam.

"Daging, ikan, telur, sayur, buah.. Mmh, apalagi yah?"

"Eomma, kenapa belanjanya banyak cekali ? Memangnya ada acala apa, eoh?"

Tanya Hyunmin penasaran saat melihat bahan makanan yang menumpuk di troli mereka. Hey, bahkan saat ini dia sama sekali belum memilih cokelat dan es krim kesukaannya tapi lihat saja belanjaan eommanya.

"Entahlah, hari ini eomma merasa kita akan kedatangan tamu, karena itu kita harus belanja banyak baby."

"Tapi Eomma, Hyunie belum memilih apapun. Lihat, cemuanya penuh dengan belanjaan eomma.." katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Persih seperti eommanya.

"Kkkk, mianhae baby. Eomma terlalu bersemangat.. Kalau begitu cepat pilih dan kita akan membayar semuanya.."

"Mmh.." Hyunmin mengangguk antusias dan segera memilih apa saja yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaan mereka, Sungmin dan buah hatinya bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya. Dia segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Dia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sang istri.

GREEP

"Eh? Kyunie, kau sudah pulang."

"Ne.. Aku merindukan mu chagi."

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma khas istrinya itu, mengecapnya dan sedikit memberikan lumatan disana.

"Eungghh.. Kyuhh, aku sedang masakkhh.." Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar.

"Biarkan maid saja yang masak Ming.. Kau temani aku 'bermain' di kamar.." Ucap Kyuhyun manja.

"Ani tuan Cho.. Aku sedang tidak ingin 'bermain' dengan mu. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan kalian."

"Ayolah chagi.. sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya.. 'Adik' ku butuh refreshing.." Ucap Kyu memelas

"Ck, kau bercanda yah.. Kau baru mendapatkan 'jatah' mu 3 hari yang lalu tuan mesum.."

"Tapi chagi_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, karena sebentar lagi masakan ku siap. Palliwa, kau sudah bau Kyunie."

"Hehe, Tapi aku tetap suami mu yang tampan kan."

Sungmin sedikit gemas dengan sifat mesum dan percaya diri berlebihan suaminya.

"_Huh, kenapa aku bisa menikah dengannya. Sepertinya kepala ku terbentur saat menikah dengannya." _Batin Sungmin

.

.

.

Sungmin masih berkutat dengan masakannya saat terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Pelayan Kim bergegas membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang tengah bertamu.

Sungmin bergegas mematikan kompor dan melepas celemek pinknya untuk menyambut sang tamu. Belum sempat Sungmin menyapa sang tamu, seseorang telah menerjang dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"HYUNG.. Bogoshippoooo." Ucap sosok asing itu dengan Gummy smilenya

"Nu-guyahh?" Tanya Sungmin susah payah. Merasa pelukannya terlalu erat, dia kemudian melepaskannya.

"Ini aku Hyukkie, hyung.. "

"Mwo?"

"ck, Hyung kau berlebihan sekali.. Aku tau, aku ini semakin tampan saja makanya hyung tidak mengenali ku sekarang. "

"Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi

"Ya Sungmin hyung kau tega sekali pada ku. Apa lima tahun terlalu lama sehingga hyung melupakan sahabat sendiri, eoh?"

"EOMMA.. " terdengar teriakan suara cempreng dari lantai dua.

"Eomma?" tanya Eunhyuk heran

"Eomma_ eoh? Ajuchi ciapa?"

Hyunmin merasa asing dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan eommanya.

"Hey.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu.. Untuk apa bocah seperti mu berada di rumah ini?"

" Eomma, ciapa cih ajuchi ini?"

" Entahlah chagi." Jawab Sungmin yang memang merasa tidak mengenali namja itu.

"YA.. Kau bocah tidak sopan, aku bertanya pada mu kau malah mengabaikan ku.. dan kau Sungmin hyung, apa-apaan sih.. berhentilah bercanda.. Apa bocah ini anak mu?"

"Eunhyuk hyung..?" Sebuah suara lagi terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan tanya-jawab antara Eunhyuk-Sungmin-dan Hyunmin.

"Kyu.. Kau masih mengenali ku?" tanya Eunhyuk bodoh.

_Kenapa Kyuhyun mengenalinya sedangkan Sungmin tidak?_

"Tentu saja Pabbo.. mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan wajah jelek mu itu."

Kyuhyun memang sering menggoda Eunhyuk dengan mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk memang ditakdirkan untuk berwajah jelek, sedangkan dia ditakdirkan untuk berwajah tampan. Kkkk

"Kyu, apa dia teman mu?"

"Ya hyung, apa kau mengalami amnesia sehingga melupakan ku?"

"N-ne chagi..dia memang teman ku. Bagaimana kalau kau meneruskan masakan mu. Aku sudah lapar. Bukankah kau memasak makanan kesukaan ku?"

"Ahh.. kau benar Kyunie. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dapur. Baby ayo bantu eomma di dapur."

"Ne eomma."

Mereka segera menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang hanya menatap mereka cengo. Dia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa baru saja bocah itu memanggil Ming Hyung eomma?"

"Emm, hyung.. bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruang kerja ku saja?" katanya sambil salah tingkah.

" jelaskan pada ku Cho, S-E-M-U-A-N-Y-A."

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun, dan sejak tadi Eunhyuk terus memandang Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu hyung. Bukankah ada yang ingin hyung tanyakan?"

"Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan ku dengan jujur. Pertama, siapa anak kecil itu? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Kedua, kenapa bocah itu memanggil Ming hyung eomma? Apa dia benar anak Sungmin hyung?"

"Ya, hyung.. jangan bertanya sekaligus seperti itu. Begini, Anak itu memang anak Sungmin dan_"

"MWO? Jadi, dia sudah menikah? Kenapa Ming hyung tidak mengabarkannya pada ku.. jahat sekali sih."

"Ya, Jangan memotong ucapan ku.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jadi, dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan memotong ucapan ku."

Kata Kyu geram karena ucapannya dipotong.

"Sungmin memang sudah menikah, dan anak itu adalah anaknya. Dan orang yang menikahinya adalah aku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah suami dari Cho Sungmin. Anak kecil yang kau lihat tadi adalah buah cinta kami, namanya Cho Hyunmin. Maafkan kami hyung karena tidak memberitahu mu. Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak memungkinkan kami untuk memberitakan mengenai pernikahan kami. Kau tau kan pernikahan sesama namja masih dianggap tabu di Korea. Selain itu, status kami yang saudara kandung sangat memberatkan. Ada banyak orang yang menolak pernikahan kami karena status ku dan Sungmin hyung. Lagi pula, saat kami menikah kau sudah berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan studimu disana."

"Hmppfhh.. Muahahahahahaha.. kau benar-benar lucu Kyuhyun-ah.. hahaha. "

"Aku tidak sedang melucu hyung."

" Sudahlah, berhenti bercanda dan katakan dimana istrinya? Siapa wanita beruntung yang merebut Sungmin hyung dari mu."

"Aku serius hyung. Sungmin tidak memiliki istri tapi seorang suami, dan itu adalah aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Hyunmin itu anak kami. Kau bisa tes DNA jika tidak percaya."

" M-mwo? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku tau kau sangat mencintai hyung mu sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak percaya kalau Sungmin hyung mau menikah dengan mu. Yah, walaupun aku tau kalian saling mencintai, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia masih sadar dan memikirkan status kalian. Lagi pula Sungmin hyung itu namja, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil?"

" Huhh.. aku memang harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Sungmin memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia hanya bisa melahirkan bayi satu kali. Walaupun begitu, Rahimnya normal dan sangat sehat."

Hening sesaat.

Eunhyuk mencoba mencernah perkataan sahabat yang sudah dianggap Dongsaengnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya menunggu reaksi dari Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

" 5 tahun yang lalu, setelah beberapa bulan kepergiaan mu ke London, Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan. Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala akibat benturan yang sangat keras. Dia akhirnya mengalami Amnesia Permanen. Karena itu, dia tidak mengenali mu tadi."

" A-amnesia?"

"Ne. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian masa lalunya, termasuk semua orang disekitarnya, siapapun itu."

"T-tidak mungkin." Eunhyuk bergetar mendengar kenyataanya. Kakinya menjadi lemas.

"Tapi, walaupun dia amnesia kau tetap tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau tidak bisa menikahi hyung mu sendiri yang tengah mengalami Amnesia. Kau telah membohongi Sungmin Hyung."

" Aku tau." Kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Hening kembali sampai suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan mereka. Tampaklah Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kyunie.. aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kajja kita makan."

Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Sungmin merasa aneh dengan tatapan yang ditunjukan sahabat suaminya itu.

"Ne chagi. Kami akan segera menyusul."

"Baiklah. Aku dan baby akan menunggu di meja makan."

Sungmin lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan dua namja yang sedang dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah merasa sosok Sungmin sudah pergi, Kyuhyun kembali manatap Hyung sekaligus sahabatnya dan Sungmin itu.

"Hyung, aku hanya memohon satu hal pada mu.. Tolong, untuk sementara waktu jangan mengatakan apapun pada Sungmin."

"Ck, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung.."

"..."

"Kau menyuruh ku ikut membohonginya?"

"Ne."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Kyuhyun-ah."

Eunhyuk tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun juga akan menyuruhnya ikut berbohong.

_Anak ini benar-benra sudah gila._

"Aku hanya meminta mu berbohong untuk sementara waktu, sampai aku siap mengatakan semua kenyataan padanya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada mu. Selama Ming hyung tidak bertanya pada ku, maka aku akan tetap diam."

Katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan beranjak meniggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

Makan malam di rumah mewah itu tak seperti yang diharapkan Sungmin. Keadaan terasa kaku dan canggung. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Emm.. Eunhyuk-sii bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun merasa was-was dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Apa kau menganal ku? kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba memelukku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ne.. Aku memang mengenal mu hyung. Sangat-mengenal-mu."

Eunhyuk berkata sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dapat dilihat dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun yang tengah membulatkan mata mendengar jawabanya.

"Jinja?"

"N-ne chagya.. tentu saja Eunhyuk hyung mengenal mu. Kau kan istri ku. Aku sudah menceritakan mu ke semua teman-teman ku."

Saat melihat Eunhyuk yang hendak kembali menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan Hyung dengan Gummy smilenya itu. Tindakannya dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun khawatir Eunhyuk akan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan semakin membuat Sungmin bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh begitu yah."

Eunhyuk yang melihat tatapan memelas yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kecil. Dia jadi tidak tega terus mengerjai evil magnae itu.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar berniat mengatakan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Dia hanya ingin menguji seberapa jauh usaha Kyuhyun menutupi semua kebohongannya dari Sungmin.

Dia berpikir, mungkin untuk sekarang ini Sungmin lebih baik tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Hyung dan Dongsaengnya terluka. Biarkanlah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semuanya. Eunhyuk yang merasa suasananya kembali canggung memilih untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, hyung.. Apa ini semua hyung yang masak?" tanyanya mencoba berbasa-basi

"Ne.. wea? Apa masakan ku tidak enak?"

"Ani. Masakan hyung sangat enak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Hyung harus sering-sering memasak untuk ku. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin tersenyum ceriah saat mendengar pujian Eunhyuk.

_Sejak dulu masakan mu memang yang terbaik hyung.. _Batin Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka dan sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Oh ya.. bocah siapa nama mu tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Hyunmin yang duduk di sebelah eommanya.

"Ajuchi beltanya pada ku?" tanya Hyunmin balik

"Memangnya siapa lagi bocah yang ada disini, eoh?"

"Nama ku Hyunmin, Cho Hyunmin.. Ajuchi bica memanggil ku Hyunie." Jawabnya dengan cengiran polos khas anak kecil, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Sungmin kecil.

"Aigooo.. kau bocah memang benar-benar mirip dengan Ming hyung. Aku tidak meragukan kau anak Ming hyung. Tapi aku ragu, apa benar kau anak Kyuhyun, eoh?" Godanya pada Kyuhyun

"YA, Hyung.. kau meragukan darah daging ku.."

"hihihi.. "

Sungmin dan Hyunmin terkikih geli mendengar amukan Kyuhyun

"Hyunie ceneng kalena mewalisi wajah manic Eomma bukan Appa..kalau Hyunie milip Appa, nanti Hyunie telihat lebih tua. Tapi tenang caja ajuchi.. Hyunie benelan anak Appa kok."

"Mmpthff.." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mencoba menahan tawa saat mendengar jawaban 'polos' Hyunmin.

"YA.. Cho Hyunmin. Seharusnya baby bersyukur Appa mu ini sangat tampan baby." Kini Kyuhyun malah protes pada putri ciliknya itu.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA..." Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan marah dan malu.

"Appa jangan malah.. Hyunie juga mewalisi kepintalan Appa kok."

"Hahaha.. ternyata kau memang benar-benar darah daging Kyuhyun. Ck, kau mewarisi sifat evil Appa mu."

"YA Hyung cukup."

Malam itu menjadi malam ternista bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Anaknya sendiri, darah dagingnya bersekongkol dengan Hyungnya untuk membully dirinya. Ckck, Kyuhyun kalah telak dari putrinya.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah tertawa, Hyunmin tertidur di pangkuan Sungmin. Merasa tidak tega melihat cara tidur anaknya yang tidak nyaman, Sungmin segera memindahkan Hyunmin ke kamarnya. Menyisahkan dua orang namja dewasa yang kembali terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Hyung.. Gomawo, tidak berkata hal-hal aneh pada Sungmin."

"Aku melakukannya bukan untuk mu, tapi untuk Sungmin. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka."

"Aku tau hyung."

Hening

"Sampai kapan Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ambigu.

"Mwo?"

"Sampai kapan.. kau akan merahasiakan ini darinya?"

"Enahlah Hyung.. Aku merasa tidak siap jika harus membayangkan wajah kecewa dan terluka Sungmin."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membohonginya kalau yang selama ini menjadi suaminya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak tau hyung. Sungguh." Lirih Kyuhyun

Mereka tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Sungguh, ini di luar dugaannya. Rahasia yang selama ini tertutup rapat kini telah terbongkar tanpa sengaja.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KyuMin is Real**_

* * *

_****_**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SUNGMIN POV**_

Pagi ini aku terbangun dan mendapati diri ku berbaring di atas ranjang kami dengan lengan Kyu yang memeluk ku begitu posesif.

"Selamat pagi chagi.."

CUP

Kyu mengecup keningku.. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku mengamati wajahnya. Sungguh, seberapa sering pun aku menatapnya dan menyentuhnya seperti ini tapi rasa kagum itu tetap ada dan cinta ku tak akan pernah pudar, malah terus bertambah setiap harinya.

Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, memintaNya agar tak akan pernah ada perpisahan di antara kami. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti mendengarkan doa ku.

Ku usap pipi pucatnya yang dihiasi sedikit jerawat. Ck, ini karena dia sering tidak peduli akan kebersihan wajahnya. Berbeda dengan ku yang memprioritaskan wajah ku untuk tetap bersih dari jerawat. Aku melakukannya juga untuk Kyu, supaya Kyu senang dan tidak bosan-bosannya menyentuh pipi chubby ku ini. Hey, aku manusiawikan. Aku yakin kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama agar kekasih kalian tidak menjauh hanya karena alasan jerawat saja. Bisa dikatakan wajah adalah salah satu asset berharga juga kan.

Saat sedang asiknya mengelus pipi Kyu, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk semalam kembali berputar di kepala ku..

_Apakah itu kenyataan? Ataukah hanya mimpi?_

"Chagi, kau melamun?"

"Kyu.."

"Ne.. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, hmm?"

_Ani, aku tidak bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Kyu.. aku harus mencari tau sendiri.._

"Ani.. Aku akan menyiapkan mu sarapan.."

Aku bergegas hendak bangun dan melepaskan lengan Kyu yang memeluk ku. Tapi, sebelum kakiku menyentuh lantai, aku kembali terhempas ke ranjang. Lengan Kyu segera memenjarakan ku

"Nanti saja chagi.. aku masih ingin memeluk mu seperti ini."

Kyu membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher ku kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan sedikit gigitan disana. Ck, seperti nyamuk saja.

"Akhh, Kyu.. jangan digigit.. Sakit.."

Aku protes sambil mengerucutkan bibir ku, membuat Kyu gemas dan malah mengigit pucuk hidung ku. Dia beralih ke atas ku, menindih tubuh ku dengan tubuhnya yang-err,_sexy. _Seketika otak ku memproses kegiatan-kegiatan panas yang mungkin akan segera terjadi. Andweeeee...

"Kau ingin menggoda ku, eoh.. dasar kelinci nakal."

"Apmmnnghhh.."

Kyu segera membungkam bibir ku dengan bibir tebalnya. Mengecap segala rasa yang ada di dalam mulut ku. Lidahnya yang lihai menari-nari dalam mulut ku dan mencoba mengajak lidah ku untuk ikut menari bersama. Dia kemudian menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawah ku bergantian. Rasanya bibirku seperti dimakan olehnya.

"Nngghhh.."

Kyu terus saja melumat bibir ku walau dia tau sebentar lagi aku akan kehabisan napas. Sesekali dia meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut ku, tapi itu tetap tak akan cukup.

Kyu terus menekan tengkuk ku untuk meperdalam ciuman kami, membuat aku semakin kesulitan bernapas. Dada ku terasa sesak, paru-paru ku tidak mendapatkan oksigen sama seklai. Segera saja aku memukul pelan bahunya mengisyaratkan agar dia menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Hhh..hh..Kauhh.. keterlahhluan.. hh.."

Aku terengah, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-paru ku yang kosong. Tsk, dia ini benar-benar _Good Kisser_.

"Aku hanya menagih mornig kiss ku chagi." Jawabnya dengan memasang tampang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mandilahhh. Kau harus pergi bekerja hari ini. Aku akan membangunkan Baby dan Euhyuk dulu lalu menyiapkan sarapan kalian."

Sementara menunggu Kyu mandi, aku membangunkan Hyunmin dan Enhyuk lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Aku memang terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Alasannya, karena aku ingin mereka memakan masakan buatan ku bukan orang lain. Sesekali jika aku sangat sibuk barulah aku menyerahkannya pada maid.

Setelah semua berkumpul kami memulai sarapan pagi kami. Pagi ini terasa lebih ramai dan sedikit berisik dengan adanya Eunhyuk. Tapi aku sangat suka dengan suasana hangat seperti ini. Eunhyuk selalu menggoda Baby dan dia akan menggembungkan pipi cubbynya jika merasa tidak bisa membalas godaan-godaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Eunhyuk gemas dan malah mencubit pipi chubby itu. Membuat Hyunmin menekuk wajahnya menjadi sepuluh lipatan.

Setelah selesai sarapan kami memulai aktivitas kami masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Kyu pergi bersama karena arah tujuan mereka sama. Entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk. Sementara aku mengantarkan Hyunmin ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Nah chagi.. sekarang masuk ke kelas dan belajarlah yang rajin. Jadilah anak yang pintar, Arraseo?"

"Alaseo eomma."

"Nanti eomma akan menjemput "

" Bye eomma, salanghae."

"Nado saranghae baby."

Setelah Hyunmin pergi, aku segera masuk ke mobil dan bergegas kembali ke rumah. Ada satu hal yang harus ku lakukan. Aku melajukan mobil ku di atas kecepatan biasanya. Aku ingin secepatnya sampai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah. Begitu mobil ku terparkir rapih aku segera bergegas ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ruang pribadinya yang hampir tak pernah ku masuki sendiri. Kyu selalu melarang ku masuk jika dia tidak berada di rumah. Entahlah, aku tidak tau apa alasan yang sebernarnya. Tapi yang jelas instin ku mengatakan aku bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang masa lalu ku disini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam aku mencari tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dimana?"

"Aishh.. Aku tidak menemukan apappun disini."

Semuanya sudah ku telusuri. Mulai dari meja kerjanya, laci, lemari, rak buku, bahkan lemari khusus penyimpanan wine-nya pun tak luput dari pandangan ku. Namun, semuanya tidak memberikan hasil apapun.

"Arrggghhhhhhhh.." aku mulai frustasi.

"Diman kira-kira dia menyimpan benda-benda pentingnya? Pasti ada petunjuk disini. Bagaimana ini, sebentar lagi aku harus menjemput Baby."

Aku mulai menggerutu tak jelas. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan seketika fokus ku beralih ke sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di belakang meja kerja suami ku.

Lukisan itu aneh sekali..

Bukan karena bentuk atau gambar dalam lukisannya yang terlihat aneh. Hanya sebuah lukisan taman bunga dengan bunga-bunganya yang sedang bermekaran. Ukuran lukisan itu pun tak tergolong besar, dan tak juga terlalu kecil.

Yang membuatnya terlihat aneh yaitu karena lukisan itu adalah satu-satunya lukisan yang terpajang disini. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan foto-foto keluarga kecil kami. Hanya foto kami bertiga; aku, Kyu dan baby. Jadi, hanya lukisan itulah yang terlihat berbeda disini.

Aku mulai melangkah mendekati lukisan itu. Saat hendak menyentuh permukaannya, tiba-tiba getaran di saku celana ku menghentikan sejenak aksi ku.

Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ku kenal.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"EOMMA.."

Suara ini..

Omo.. aku melupakan anak ku. Seharusnya aku pergi menjemputnya.

"Eomma.. kapan datang kemali?"

"Mianhae baby.. eomma tadi ada keperluan sedikit. Eomma akan segera kesana. Kau bersama siapa sekarang?"

"Aku belcama ceoceng.. aku pinjam handphone ceoceng."

"Ok.. Kalau begitu tunggu eomma akan segera menjemput mu baby.."

"Ne.. Calanghae eomma."

"Nado saranghae baby."

TUT TUT TUT

Setelah menutup teleponnya aku segera menyambar kunci mobil ku dan melesat menuju ke sekolah Hyunmin.

Untuk sementara aku meghentikan pencarian ku. Itu bisa ku lakukan nanti. Aku harus menjemput Hyunmin dulu.

_**SUNGMIN POV END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Matahari hampir memasuki peraduannya. Langit kota Seoul terlihat berwarna merah kecokelatan dan sebentar lagi berubah menjadi gelap. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya, ia bergegas untuk pulang. Begitu merindukan anak dan istrinya yang senantiasa menantikan kepulangannya dari bekerja.

Disampingnya duduk Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela mobil mewah itu. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti dua sahabat ini sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Huuhh.. ternyata Seoul berubah pesat dalam lima tahun ini. Sekarang benar-benar kelihatan lebih baik." Ucap Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"tsk, pabbo." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. seharusnya kau sopan sedikit pada ku. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua dari mu, dasar magnae kurang ajar."

"ya..ya..ya.. cerewet. Oh ya, sampai kapan kau akan menumpang di rumah ku, eoh?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak rela aku tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya merepotkan."

"Ya, kau ini benar-benar kejam. Kau tau kan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disini. Semua keluarga ku berada di luar Seoul. Kau ini benar-benar tidak setia kawan."

"Aishh.. karena itu cepatlah mencari pekerjaan dan segera pindah ke apartemen. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu waktu ku bersama keluarga ku."

"Astaga.. Bahkan setelah menjadi seorang ayah kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau tau sikap buruk mu benar-benar harus dihilangkan Kyuhyun-ah. Ck, aku heran kenapa kau beda sekali dengan Min hyung. Apa benar kalian ini bersaudara."

"Aku juga berharap kami tidak pernah terikat hubungan darah seperti ini." jawab Kyuhyun sendu.

Suasana tiba-tiba mejadi canggung. Eunhyuk merasa bersalah atas perkataannya. Dia merutuki kebodohan dari ucapannya.

"Mian.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu sedih"

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku tidak menyalahkan mu."

Setelah itu mereka tidak terlibat lagi dalam percakapan sampai mobil itu memasuki halaman kediaman mewah itu.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Eunhyuk di belakang.

"Kami pulang"

Begitu memasuki rumah suara cempreng Hyunmin segera menyapa gendang telinga kedua namja itu. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri sebelum bergabung dengan keluarga kecil Cho nanti.

"APPPAAAA.."

Hyunmin berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Hey baby.. jangan berlari seperti itu."

Seketika mood buruknya menghilang. Senyuman putri ciliknya benar-benar mengubah suasana hatinya. Dia segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Anak appa yang manis apa hari ini menyenagkan, hmm?"

"Ani." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae baby?"

"Hali ini eomma cibuk cendili. Eomma lupa mejemput Hyunie di cekolah. Hyunie campai haluc pinjam handphone ceoceng untuk menelepon eomma."

"Bukankah eomma sudah minta maaf baby. Tadi eomma ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Sungmin muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa yang saat ini telah duduki oleh dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Dia lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah memangku Hyunmin.

"Hyunie macih cebal cama eomma."

Hyunmin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang tampang garangnya yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kyu mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Kalau baby tidak mau memaafkan eomma, eomma akan merasa sangat sedih."

Kini Sungmin malah memasang tampang memelasnya. Aegyo attack. Benar-benar deh..Anak dan eomma sama saja.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya menghadapi dua makhluk Tuhan paling imut ini. Dia harus sering-sering melatih kesabaran dan ketahanannya agar kelak tidak kalah saat dirayu oleh King and Queen Aegyo ini.

"Jja, baby.. eomma sudah minta maafkan, baby harus memaafkan eomma. Araseo?"

"Alla.. Hyunie maafin eomma."

Dia segera menghambur memeluk Sungmin dan mencium pipinya. Mereka brtiga lalu tertawa bahagia. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya telah sempurnah dengan keberadaan Sungmin dan buah hati mereka disisinya. Dia berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka meninggalkannya.

Suasanan hangat itu disaksikan oleh seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di puncak tangga. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan ketiga orang itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memutar langkahnya kembali ke kamar, memilih tidur atau mungkin membaca buku. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.15 WKS tapi seorang namja tampan masih setia terjaga dari tidurnya. Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia berada di ruang kerjanya. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Tidak benar-benar tertidur, hanya menutup matanya saja.

Sekelebat bayangan pembicaraannya bersama Eunhyuk kembali berputar di kepalanya.

_Aku heran kenapa kau beda sekali dengan Min hyung. Apa benar kalian ini bers audara_

_Kau tidak bisa menikahi hyung mu sendiri yang tengah mengalami Amnesia. _

_Kau telah membohongi Sungmin Hyung_

_Sampai kapan.. kau akan merahasiakan ini darinya_

_Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membohonginya kalau yang selama ini menjadi suaminya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri_

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan ke depan sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di belakang meja kerjanya. Satu-satunya lukisan di ruangan balik lukisan itu terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk seperti box yang terbuat dari besi.

Di dalamnya terdapat benda dan surat-surat berharga, termasuk sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan dan disimpannya rapat-rapat, jauh dari jangkauan Sungmin. Dibukanya lalu diambil salah satu benda dalam box itu.

Sebuah album foto

Kyuhyun membuka satu per satu lembaran album tersebut. Terdapat potret dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya dan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, yang sekarang ini menjadi istrinya. Setiap lembaran foto mengisahkan cerita bahagia bersama keluarga tercintanya. Membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kenangan saat kedua orang tuanya masih ada.

"Appa, eomma.. bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Apa di surga itu menyenangkan? Pasti begitu kan."

Tatapannya menjadi sendu saat melihat wajah bahagia kedua orang tuanya dalam foto yang digenggamnya.

"Appa-eomma mianhae. Aku sudah melakukan dosa besar. Aku membuat Sungmin melupakan kalian. Aku benar-benar jahat."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya pada Sungmin, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini selamanya. Aku hanya takut. Sangat takut dia akan membenci ku dan menginggalkan ku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Appa-eomma.. sekarang kalian memiliki seorang cucu yang cantik. Dia sangat manis sama seperti eommanya tapi dia juga mewarisi kepintaran dan sifat evil ku. Seandainya kalian masih disini, kalian pasti akan sangat menyayanginya."

"Maafkan aku.. Aku selalu berharap kalau aku ini bukan anak kalian. Kalau aku dan Sungmin tidak mewarisi darah yang sama. Aku selalu berpikir mungkin saja aku adalah anak yang tertukar. Bodoh sekali bukan. Yah.. aku memang bodoh bisa mencintai hyung ku sampai seperti ini. Tapi, aku sungguh tak berdaya. Jika sudah tidak sibuk, aku akan mengunjungi makam kalian. Mianhae Appa-eomma.. jeongmal mianhae."

Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi pucatnya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Merenungkan nasib yang sangat kejam bagi mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terpuruk, ia sadar masih ada dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya yang mesti dilindunginya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu disusul dengan suara merdu Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

"Kyu apa kau di dalam? Apakah aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun lalu cepat-cepat membereskan album foto yang dilihatnya tadi dan segera memasukannya kembali ke dalam box sebelum disembunyikan lagi di balik lukisan itu.

"Masuklah chagi. Aku tidak mengunci pintunya." Jawab Kyu

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri sang suami yang telah duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya. Kyu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin datang kepadanya. Sungmin hanya patuh dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Setelah cukup dekat, Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukan istrinya itu ke pangkuannya. Saat ini posisi Sungmin duduk membelakangi suaminya sehingga Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Ada apa, hmm? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"..."

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin yang sudah seperti morfin baginya. Kecanduan dan ingin selalu menghirupnya.

Napas hangatnya membuat Sungmin sedikit geli. Sesekali Kyu akan mengecup leher belakang dan bahu Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mencoba sekali lagi bertanya pada suaminya itu.

"Diamlah Min. Biarkan aku menikmati wangi tubuh mu chagi."

Sungmin lalu bungkam. Dia tau pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Kyu. Tapi apa? Apa ini masalah kantor? Jika masalah kantor Kyu pasti akan menceritakan padanya dan meminta solusi darinya. Ataukah ini ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan Kyu dengan Eunhyuk beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Hey.. jika ada masalah kau bisa berbagi dengan ku, Kyu."

"..." Kyu masih tidak menjawab

"Kyu_"

"Hanya dengan memeluk mu seperti ini beban ku terasa menghilang. Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar. "

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suarau jarum jam yang terdengar. Sungmin sebenarnya merasa gugup, dia sampai menahan napasnya. Kyu benar-benar bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku Min. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau tidak ada disisi ku. Aku bisa mati jika kau pergi dari ku."

"Kau ini bicara apa.. jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

Sungmin berbalik mengahadap Kyuhyun. Dia menangkup wajah Kyu dengan kedua tangan halusnya. Membuat manik obsidian yang tampak sendu itu menatap foxy-nya yang lembut. Menyelaminya dan mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang dirisaukan sang suami.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyu. Sangat mencintai mu. aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meniggalkan mu dan baby. Kalian adalah belahan jiwa ku. Aku juga tak akan sanggup bila jauh dari mu Kyu."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin memaksa Kyu bercerita sekarang. Cepat atau lambat Kyu pasti akan memberitahunya. Saat ini Kyu butuh dukungan, dan orang pertama yang diharapkanya adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang suami, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan lagi kedua belahan bibir itu. Kyu seakan mengerti dan memejamkan matanya. Hanya sebuah ciuman tanpa lumatan. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang mereka miliki lewat ciuman itu.

"Saranghae Ming."

"Nado saranghae Kyunie."

Mereka berpelukan mesra. Menyalurkan kehangatan terhadap tubuh pasangannya. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, sampai saat dia membuka mata pandangannya langsung tertuju pada lukisan yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu tergesah-gesah lukisan itu menjadi sedikit miring, menyebabkan sedikit celah dan menampakkan seuatu di balik lukisan itu. Walaupun samar tapi Sungmin bisa melihatnya.

'_Apa yang ada di balik lukisan itu?' _Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**waktunya review ^^**_

_**Gomawo buat review sebelumnya.. tetep baca FF ini yah, dan jgn lupa Review-nya agar author tetep semangat buat nulis lagi..**_

_**sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..**_


End file.
